Life Goes On
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: She looked at them as they walked away, hoping that they might realise where they were walking to and come back so that Amy could talk to them, possibly about how England was going right now. But the skinny man and his companion simply walked towards Hooverville, not looking back at all. .:For Sylvia:.


_For __**glowing neon**__ (Sylvia)_

* * *

Life Goes On

Amy knew that when she had turned away from the weeping angel to face the Doctor and River that she would most probably never see either of them again. River, maybe as her timelines were so screwed up that even Amy, her mother, couldn't figure them out for the life of her. But the Doctor, her doctor, the raggedy Doctor who's memories had inhabited most of her life from the time that he had fallen out of the sky in his broken blue box to land in her front garden and eaten Fishfingers and custard in her kitchen, up until now, the very moment in which she was in now, living in 1930, sixty-six years before she had even met the doctor for the first time, fifty-nine years before she was even born. Amy's parents weren't even born at this point in time, her Grandparents being younger than she was now. That was why she could never go back to England, she would have to live out the remainder of her life in New York out of fear of crossing her own timeline, which resided in the United Kingdom.

"Amy?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly as she felt Rory's arms snake around her waist and hug her from behind, "are you okay?"

Amy sniffed, not realising that she had been crying as she reminisced about their times with The Doctor, "Yeah," she said, wiping her nose with her sleeve, "I'm fine Rory."

"It's okay to miss him," Rory said, "I miss him every day."

Amy leaned into his chest and bit down on her lip, "Me too." She whispered, "I shouldn't, but I do."

"What's wrong with missing him?" Rory asked.

"Everything," Amy replied, her voice thick with tears, "He was our friend, Rory and we're never going to see him again because of some stupid weeping angel."

"But there's nothing wrong with missing him," Rory said softly, stroking Amy's hair as she cried into his chest.

"Don't you get it, Rory?" Amy sniffed angrily, "Every time I think about how much I miss him, it hurts. It hurts so much and it's gotten to the point where I don't even want to think about him anymore because every memory that I have of the last two years is with him and I can't let him go that easily."

"Amy," Rory said cautiously as she jumped up and started to hurry down the hallway towards their bedroom, "Amy what is it?"

"We're going to find him," Amy said as Rory arrived in the doorway to find her throwing some clothes into a backpack. Rory sighed, it wasn't the first time that this had happened.

"Amy, you know we won't be able to find him. He can't ever find us again because of the paradox, remember?"

"He's a time traveller, Rory. He travels in time. What if we go back to England and he finds us?" Amy said desperately

"We can't," Rory said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Timelines, remember?"

Amy stopped packing abruptly and sat down on their bed, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Rory sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him, "You just need something to distract you."

"Like what?" Amy said miserably, "We have no friends here, we've tried, and failed to have children and you may have a well paying job but I don't. I have nothing to take my mind off of things."

A smile started to form gradually over Rory's face, "I have a perfect idea." He said, "Come with me Amy." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it, a slight look of hope in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she followed Rory down the hall and to the front door where he put his hat and coat on.

"The orphanage," Rory said casually.

"What?!" Amy exclaimed in shock.

"The orphanage; I've been thinking about it for a while, Amy and we both want Children, yes?"

"Yes," Amy agreed, nodding.

"So why not become parents to a child who has no parents?" Rory said, grinning.

"I- Rory this is very sudden," she said hesitantly, "I'll have to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Rory asked in confusion.

"We'll there's the fact that we don't have any money. Rory, all of our bank accounts are back in 2012 and we don't have the Doctor to give us any."

Rory's eyes widened, "Didn't you see?" He asked in surprise.

"See what?" Amy asked, shaking her head confusedly

"The bank statement," Rory said.

Amy sighed in exasperation, "Rory, we don't have a bank account."

Rory ignored her and ploughed on, "I left it on the table for you about two weeks ago."

Amy opened her mouth to answer but Rory had already pushed past her and into the kitchen. Curious as to what he was on about, she followed him in, to find him bent over the bin and rummaging through it.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked in a disapproving tone as Rory stuck his arm in the air, holding a piece of paper in it.

"Got it!" He said, his voice triumphant as he smoothed out the piece of paper and walked across the room, holding it out to her. Amy accepted it gingerly and read down the page, her jaw dropping as she did so.

"Ten million dollars," Amy said, her jaw hitting the ground. "What? Who?"

"Look at the name in the corner," Rory grinned. Amy's eyes jumped up from the number on their bank statement to the top of the page where it had a message from the person who had deposited the amount of money into their account. Amy felt her eyes almost bug out of her head as she read it out loud to Rory, "_Hope this helps - Melody_." She looked up at Rory, her mouth still open in half shock.

"Where did she get all of that money from?!" Amy exclaimed.

"She's a Professor," Rory shrugged, "probably gets payed a bomb."

"But how?" Amy asked, wondering how their daughter could've possibly deposited ten million dollars into their bank account without even being in the same year as them.

"No idea," Rory shrugged. Amy was speechless. Suddenly, they had gone from living off of Rory's wage of ten dollars a day, to having ten million in their bank account. They could get a new house, travel the world, own a business, the money that River had deposited into their account had just changed their lives.

"So," Rory said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "The orphanage?"

Amy shook her head, "I still have to think about it Rory, it's a big thing."

"You weren't that fussed when you were pregnant with Melody," Rory pointed out.

"Hey, in my defence I didn't know that I was pregnant until I was actually giving birth," Amy said indignantly, "and we didn't exactly discuss having children before then. We kind of just did it."

"Yeah," Rory snorted, "You know, from the way that The Doctor looked at us the next morning, I think he heard us."

Amy grinned, "Who cares?" She said, "I'll bet that it was the most action that has ever gone on inside that TARDIS."

Rory laughed but quickly sobered up.

"What?" Amy asked, still smiling.

"It's nothing," Rory said, gulping slightly, "just that our daughter is married to the Doctor, remember?"

"Yeah, what of... Oh." Amy said, realising what Rory was implying. She hit him.

"Ow, Amy!" Rory said, flinching back and holding his arm.

"River is not having sex with the Doctor, Rory! She's hardly ever with him!" Amy said, slightly flustered.

"We'll they are married and remember what we did on our wedding night," Rory winked, earning himself another blow to the shoulder from his wife.

"Rory, their private life is what it says on the tin... _private,_" Amy said, "so leave it."

"Okay," Rory said uncertainly as Amy stalked past him into the living room opposite, "So I'll leave you to think on the possible Idea of adoption?" he called after her.

"That would be nice, yes."Amy said as Rory heard the sofa sigh as Amy sat down on it. Rory followed her in, checking his watch as he did so, making sure that he wouldn't be late for work, because the doctors that were there were already overworked and Rory didn't like for them to have to work longer than their assigned shift, but as he looked across the room at Amy, he wanted to do nothing but sit on the couch with her in his arms until she felt better.

"Do you want me to take the day off?" Rory asked tentatively, "I mean it's not like we need to work."

Amy shook her head and waved him off, "Yes you do," she said softly, "it's your way of keeping your mind off him."

Rory had no defence or comeback for that, she knew him too well. Rory smiled sadly at her, confirming what she had just said without using words.

"Go," she told him, "They'll be wondering where you are"

Rory bent down an placed a kiss on her lips which she returned eagerly, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Amy said, giving Rory's hand a squeeze and letting him go with a smile. He blew her a kiss before turning and walking out of the door. Amy watched him walk across the snow covered lawn towards the street, where he caught the bus to work every day. Amy wished that she could have some sort of job to take her mind off of things, but her job as a Kissogram back in England didn't really count here, unless she wanted to be a stripper, which she didn't. So she resigned herself to sitting at the window every day, waiting, watching, hoping that she would hear the sound that the TARDIS made when it materialised and then finally setting eyes on that blue box once more.

But it never came, and all Amy could do was sit there and look at the Statue of Liberty in the distance, knowing what would've been happening right now with the Statues at Winter Quay if the Doctor hadn't stopped it with a paradox. She spent most of her days hoping that the memories would fade with time. She had seen Rory die of old age, she had died herself and the images of all of those Angels were burnt, like brands, into the back of her eyelids forever. She knew that they didn't exist anymore because of the Paradox, but they still existed in her mind and those memories would never go away, no paradox could eliminate them. She didn't want them to go away, despite how much they scared her because it was the only reminder that she had to tell her that all of her adventures with the Doctor had been real.

Amy knew that she ought to get out of the house more. She knew that things would be different if she tried to make friends with some of the locals, she would have people to talk to so that she could take her mind off of how much she missed the Doctor. She knew that she would need to venture outside soon because it hadn't been the first time that their neighbours had knocked on their front door with a batch of welcoming cookies, which Rory had gladly accepted, but then not invited them in for so much as a cup of tea. Most of them had thought Rory very rude for not doing so but there was one person who brought them a batch of cookies every day, she was older than Amy was, about her mid-thirties and was married to the baker across the road. She and Rory had become good friends over the time that she had been visiting their house and the story that Rory had always fed her as to why Amy would never leave the house was that she was very ill, but recovering quickly. Amy found herself standing up and making her way towards the door to the living room and before she knew it, she was putting on her coat to keep her warm in the snow. Digging her hands deep into her pockets, they brushed against something rectangular.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realised what it was; her mobile phone; the same mobile phone that could call anywhere in the universe. Her heart began to pound faster and faster as she flipped it open and started to dial in a number; the number that called the TARDIS.

She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear, hoping, praying that she would be able to get through. She was met with a long, continuous beep. Anger filling her, she hung up and punched in the number to Rory's father's home and pressed call and was again left with just a beep. It was like they had been erased from space and time and they couldn't even reach out to their families that they had left behind with the phone that the doctor had promised her could call anywhere in the universe. Tears filling her eyes, she threw the phone at the wall opposite her where the screen cracked into tiny pieces.

"What is the point of you?" she said softly. She had no use for a mobile phone here in 1930, they hadn't been invented yet and she knew that the only reason that she was still holding onto it was because of the fact that she had some kind of silly hope that she would be able to call the Doctor.

Fuming, Amy threw open the door to their house and, making sure that she had a key in her pocket, shut the door behind her and walked down the front steps. It was the first time that she had been out of the house since arriving in 1930's New York. The cold air on her face felt no different to the cold air that blew onto her face in 2012 England. _Some things never change_, Amy thought fondly. It was funny that feeling something as normal as the weather made her feel happier than she had when she was sitting inside.

Bowing her head against the wind, she walked towards the house next to the small bakery on the corner, knowing that that was where Rory's friend Leanne was living. She raised a gloved hand to knock on the door and was immediately met with the sound of rushed footsteps and the creak of the door opening in front of her to reveal the woman herself.

"Hi," Amy said, "Leanne, right?"

"Yeah," Leanne said, "Who wants to know?"

"Me," Amy said, "Amelia Williams," she said, holding her hand out for Leanne to take, "Rory's wife."

Leanne's eyes lit up as soon as she mentioned Rory's name, "You're finally recovered."

Amy nodded, smiling, "It's been a long time since I've been out of the house, and Rory has told me so many positive things about you, I thought maybe we could go for a walk to get to know each other a bit?"

"I'd love that," Leanne said with a smile, "Just one second, I'll tell my husband."

Amy nodded and watched as Leanne bustled back inside, calling for a man named Jeffery, who was probably her husband.

Amy couldn't help but feel like she was out of place here. It was 1930 in November and the coats that Rory had bought them to help them fit in were nowhere near as warm as the coats that Amy would wear in November in 2012. She wished that she could slip back into her jeans and t-shirt, but in 1930 that would be considered scandalous. She had to at least try to fit in with the times if she was going to live here although she had slipped on the leggings that she had been wearing when the angel had sent her back here underneath the long coat.

"So," Leanne said, arriving back at the door with a coat on and a bag slung over her shoulder, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really know my way around," Amy said, "Rory and I have just moved here from England and with me being sick for most of the time I haven't really got to know the city. I was hoping maybe you could show me the sights."

Leanne smiled, "I'd be honoured, but I've got some business to take care of first. I hope you don't mind accompanying me."

"No," Amy said, "I'm just happy to be out of the house."

"Well, you probably won't like it," Leanne said, "But I'm what's keeping them alive."

"Are you a nurse?" Amy asked.

"No," Leanne said, "I'm a bakers wife. I keep people alive by feeding them."

"Where are we going then?" Amy asked as Leanne took a turn down a side street towards a large expanse of grass.

"Hooverville," Leanne replied .

"What's Hooverville?" Amy asked, hurrying to keep up with Leanne's brisk stride.

"Now don't go telling me you don't know what Hooverville is?" Leanne said.

"I'm sorry," Amy said, blinking confusedly and smiling slightly, "I've just moved here remember. Haven't got out of the house until now."

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry Miss Amelia. You'll have to forgive me, it slips my mind easily."

"Please," Amy said, "Call me Amy."

"Amy?" Leanne said, "Why not Amelia? That's a beautiful name."

Amy smiled sadly, "It's a bit like a name in a fairytale."

Leanne gave her a disapproving look at the nickname before continuing on to Hooverville.

"So," Amy said, "You haven't told me, what exactly is Hooverville?"

"It's like the local slum community in Central Park," Leanne said, "I bring them bread every day so they don't starve. I'd take them all into my house if my husband let me. It's not fair for them to be homeless and me sleeping with a full belly and a roof over my head. It's the least I can do. I'm sorry you had to tag along." Leanne said this all very quickly, like she was embarrassed. Amy smiled at her.

"I think that's a great thing to do. I'd love to help if you want me to?" Amy said.

Leanne looked at her, shocked, "Really?"

Amy nodded earnestly, "It's good that you're doing this for them. I'm sure that they really appreciate it."

Leanne looked pleasantly surprised and Amy guessed that she didn't get many compliments for doing what she did. As they reached Central Park, what Hooverville was became obvious. It was, as Leanne had described it, a collection of Slums all heaped together in the middle of Central Park, which looked nothing like it had when Amy, Rory and the Doctor had picnicked there eighty two years in the future.

"Here," Leanne said, handing Amy a bag of bread, "Put one loaf in front of every house and they'll find it."

Amy nodded and the two of them entered Hooverville. The residents obviously knew the drill by now as when Leanne started to place the loaves of bread down by each house's doorway, nobody touched them. Even when Amy, who none of them had ever seen before, put the loaves down they didn't touch them.

When Amy had distributed all of her loaves, she looked up to find Leanne talking to a tall, dark skinned man who looked like he was the leader of Hooverville. They nodded at each other, and then the leader walked off in the opposite direction back into Hooverville, while Leanne started to walk out. Amy hurried after her.

"That was quick," she said.

"It always is," Leanne said, "They don't trust me, see, don't want to talk to me even though I give them bread. They still don't trust me."

"That's a bit stupid," Amy said.

"Well, would you?" Leanne asked. Now that Amy thought about it, if she was in the same position that the people in Hooverville were in, she probably wouldn't trust anyone who had enough food to give away either. Somehow, Amy felt glad that Leanne understood where they were coming from.

Amy was jerked out of her thoughts when she stopped to doge around a skinny man wearing a long brown trenchcoat. The man didn't even stop to apologise to her, he just kept talking to the dark skinned woman beside him. Amy stopped in her tracks as she heard the familiar accent and stopped in her tracks. Surely there couldn't be English people in Manhattan other than herself and Rory? She looked at them as they walked away, hoping that they might realise where they were walking to and come back so that Amy could talk to them, possibly about how England was going right now. But the skinny man and his companion simply walked towards Hooverville, not looking back at all.

"Amy?" Leanne asked, noticing that Amy was no longer walking beside her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Amy said, looking back at Leanne, a fresh wave of homesickness washing over her, "I just heard some English people walk by."

"That's nice," Leanne said, "Maybe you could invite them over for tea?"

"Yeah," Amy said, feeling tears clog in her throat as she realised how much she really did miss England, despite the fact that when she was there, she had thought that it was complete rubbish, "Sorry, Leanne, I'm feeling a bit ill again, do you mind If we head back home?"

"Not at all," Leanne said kindly, "You probably shouldn't have jumped out of bed so quickly after your recovery; you need time to build up an immune system."

"Yeah," Amy said, walking quickly beside Leanne out of Central Park. She needed Rory with her now, she needed Rory to hold her and tell her that it was alright. She needed him to kiss her and tell her that they would be fine and that they would make a life for themselves here without a problem.

Leanne and Amy walked back into their neighbourhood in silence and despite Amy's protests, Leanne insisted on walking her to her front door.

"You go straight to bed and sleep it off," Leanne said as Amy opened the front door, "You'll be right as rain in a jiffy."

Amy smiled at her, "Thank you for today, Leanne. I hope we can do it again sometime, when I'm fully recovered."

"Yes," Leanne said, "That would be very nice. Thank you for accompanying me to Hooverville."

"You're welcome," Amy said as Leanne retreated. With a little wave, she turned her back and Amy knew it was safe to shut the door.

Pulling off her coat and throwing it on the ground, she ran into their bedroom with tears falling rapidly down her face. She hoped that Rory was home so badly, but he worked long hours at the hospital and she knew it wouldn't be likely.

She threw herself onto the bed and let out a wail into her pillow. She couldn't do this anymore. She missed her home so much, she missed everything that she didn't have now, she missed everything that she had taken for granted in her other life. She missed it so much it hurt.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up to see Rory standing above her with a tea towel in his hand.

"R-Rory," she said, "What're you doing here? I thought you were at work."

"The roster changed," he said simply, "Where were you?"

Amy stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rory hesitated for a second before returning her hug, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got so bored in here and fed up with missing the Doctor, so I went over to your friend, Leanne's place and asked her to show me around a little bit, so we went to the slums in Central Park, Hooverville, I think she called it and as we were leaving, I heard a bloke talking to his friend and Rory, they were from England! Probably now England and It just made me miss everything so much."

Rory hugged her tighter, "I miss it too," he said, kissing the top of her head, "I miss everything about our old life but you know we do have to move on. We can't go back to England, but we can make a new life for ourselves here. Everything is going to be okay in the end. Just you wait Amy. Life will go on. It exists as long as we're breathing."

Amy looked up at him with a smile on her face, "I love you so much," she said. Rory smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek before wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"You know, I wouldn't be able to survive without you, Rory. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Amy said.

"Well, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Rory retorted, trying to be humble.

"Stop it," Amy said, pushing him playfully, "You're allowed to be full of yourself, stupid."

"Oh, good, thanks," Rory said, giving her a kiss, "Glad I've got your permission."

Amy smiled at him as she saw a flash of the old Rory; the Rory that had been around all the time when they were in the TARDIS. He had changed since they had arrived here in Manhattan and Amy hadn't liked it one bit. But it was that flash of the old Rory that gave her hope. Taking Rory's hand in hers, she looked straight into his eyes.

"Rory, you're right. Life will go on and we will make everything work out in the end, because I'm with you."

* * *

**AN: Sylvia, I really hope you liked it!**

**So after Steven Moffat ripped out my heart in Angels take Manhattan, it got me thinking about Daleks in Manhattan and how Amy and Rory were sent back in time to an 'unknown time period' I just had to have her cross paths with ten and Martha in Hooverville. Timeywimey stuff, you know. **

**I'd love it if you could review with your thoughts :)**

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
